Baby Uncharted
by procrastinator9 II
Summary: Aside from all the quests for treasures and knowledge Nathan Drake does nowadays, here's a story about what could have happened when he was a just a baby. Rated T for language and suggestiveness. AU


Baby Uncharted

Author's Note: This is a comic I made that I decided to put in story form. It's a little story about Nathan Drake as a baby, and how he may have gotten into treasure hunting and exploring jungles. I asked a question on PlayStation Network asking for his age, and someone said he was born 1-11-73…ish, so I'm going off that. Takes place the following spring. I thought Port Clinton, Ohio was a possible place where he could have grown up. (Not that it pry was) AU. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nathan Drake or Uncharted. (Obviously, ND has the reins) Harvey and Eden are Nate's possible parents that I MADE UP

It was a beautiful spring day in Port Clinton, Ohio. It was a perfect day to go to the lake, to take a scenic drive through country roads, or to just stay home and relax. That's what the Drake family happened to be doing that day.

Eden Drake, who recently gave birth to Nate, was taking it easy that season with her husband, Harvey. Harvey worked his ass off in ditch-digging to get his wife and baby where they were right now. They certainly were going to stay home more than go out.

But they were going to get through it as best they could. Right now the family was chilling on their back patio. Eden had Nate in her arms.

"Oh honey!" she said, happy. "I'm so glad it's spring!"

"Won't be an easy spring this year," said Harvey in a firm voice. "You know money is tight. Don't spend it all on flowers and lawn chairs. We need some for food and to pay bills."

"Okay…"

"But we have a swing," continued Harvey. "Let's take it out."

"Sure," said Eden as she set Nate on the patio. "Don't go too far, Natey."

Harvey and Eden began toward the shed, but Nate left the patio, and crawled through the backyard past the open back gate into woods.

"Did you go to the bank?" asked Harvey as he and Eden were walking.

"Yeah," replied Eden. "The bill was about $1000 more than last month."

"Son-of-a-bitch…"

Meanwhile Nate was surprisingly able to climb over a rock that happened to be in his way. A little pain tumbling down, but he continued.

"That new mayor is corrupt," said Harvey in an unhappy mood. "He takes almost every cent in our pockets, and what does he do? Nothing! Then these teenagers are running around with 9 mms shooting anything that moves! What a load of bulls**t! I hope he rots in hell!"

"Oh honey," said Eden, surprised. "You can't say that. You're not usually like that."

"First amendment, sweetheart," replied Harvey. "I can say whatever I want."

Harvey and Eden reached the shed.

"Hmm, seems like I forgot something back there," said Eden, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I've got the key right here."

"No, not that. I feel like we're forgetting something else, but I can't think of it,"

Harvey and Eden opened the shed, took out their green garden swing, and began carrying it back to the patio.

"Oh now I remember," said Eden as she and Harvey were walking. "The back gate!"

That's right.

"Huh, it's open. Uh…" she looked toward the patio. "Oh no. Nate!"

At the same time, Nate was still crawling through the woods. He soon watched a path, and saw a hiker walking by. A gun fell to the ground, pry from a hole in his pocket. Unfamiliar to him, he crawled to the gun, and accidently fired a shot.

Harvey and Eden heard it, and as soon as they did they dropped the garden swing in shock. It wasn't good.

"Damn!!"

They began running through the backyard past the back gate into the woods.

"NOOOOO!!"

Harvey and Eden soon reached Nate, who was still fiddling with the gun.

Oh Jesus," said Harvey out of breath. "Oh Jesus. Oh Jesus Christ!"

Eden picked up Nate before he could fire another shot, and held him tightly.

"Oh my baby boy!" she said very happy and relieved. "That's enough adventures for quite a while!"

The family began heading back to their house.

"I should've closed that gate before you got out, Natey," Eden said as they were walking.

"I'll say you should've," said Harvey in a slightly firm voice.


End file.
